gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tulip
|manufacturer = Declasse |price = $718,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Stallion Picador Sabre Turbo |variants = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = tulip |handlingname = TULIP |textlabelname = TULIP |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Tulip is a muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on January 15, 2019, during the Tulip Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Tulip takes design cues from the . Just like another Declasse vehicle, Sabre Turbo, the Tulip's rear seems to be inspired by . The Tulip is distinguished by its circular headlamps and pointy front end, with four doors and a rear section that is similar in shape to cars like the Stallion and the Sabre Turbo. Its bodywork is painted with the primary color, while the trimmings around the car and the windows are painted with the secondary color. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Tulip's speed and handling is remarkable, though tedious when driving it the first time and it has bouts of high wheelspin upon taking off. Its suspension travel when airborne is problematic and can be relatively jumpy around bumps and has bouts of oversteer if turning a corner too hard without properly managing it. Not only that, its steering is quite jerky on even the slightest turns. Even with fully upgraded suspension, it still has issue with oversteer. Still, the Tulip is quite the competitor for races and can easily catch up to equally-faster vehicles at the hands of an expert driver. When modified with a supercharger upgrade, the bypass valves will open and close when revving the engine.Vehicles.meta FLAG_HAS_SUPERCHARGER The Tulip's wheels will camber negatively with suspension modifications.Vehicles.meta FLAG_INCREASE_CAMBER_WITH_SUSPENSION_MOD The car holds a V8 engine with a mounted cylinder air filter, positioned in a front-engine, rear wheel drive configuration through a 4 speed gearbox. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Tulip-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' DeclasseTulip-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Advertisement. Tulip-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Tulip on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Tulip-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Tulip on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Tulip-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Tulip on Rockstar Games Social Club. Tulip-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Tulip on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in Contact Mission, Repo - Sasquashed, as one of the vehicles instructed to destroy. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $718,000. Trivia General *The name "Tulip" is derived from , a character in the TV series , whose car is a purple Chevelle Malibu, the car the Tulip is based on. *The "Los Santos Nights" livery seems to be directly inspired by the one on the in the movie . *The default radio stations for the Tulip are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Tulip appears to steer to the left, even when not touching the steering wheel of the vehicle. This is caused by an excessively high "toe" angle on the front wheels.File Data: This also occurs on the Vamos, and to a far lesser extent, the ZR380. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class